The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to communication systems.
In an evolving world of constant conference calls and telephonic interaction it can be difficult to identify who on the call is really understanding the discussed subject matter as opposed to those who may need more explanation and clarity. Often, at the end of a call, participants are asked if anyone has any questions. When no one responds to such a question, it may be inferred that the topic has not been fully absorbed.